


In Your Arms Tonight

by SharkOfDoom



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Depression, Internalized racism, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, but you knew that, don't be fooled by its cute and fluffy begging, not even close, oh boy lots of angst at the end, on Mike's behalf, phone guy dies, teen and up for cursing, the microphone fic no one asked for, there is no frickle frack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkOfDoom/pseuds/SharkOfDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're happy, and they're smiling, and they think that nothing is ever  going to mess this up, nothing can ruin their love.</p><p>I guess they forgot that  they worked in a hellhole pizzeria.</p><p>edit: I'm not finishing this lmao gomen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Think I Was Blind Before I Met You

It wasn't hard to fall in love with Mike Schmidt. And Mike Schmidt didn't even try to make it hard to fall in love with Mike Schmidt, which was very inconsiderate on his part. No one held it against him though, because it's hard to keep a grudge against someone you're in love with.

The man was so handsome, he could've been an actor, if he could act. Or a model, if he was okay with a variety of people putting gunk all over his face. He wasn't either, and Pete was grateful for that because if Mike was an actor or a model, Pete wouldn't have ever met him. 

Altough he tried to act mean and cruel, Mike was probably the nicest person Pete had ever met. Sure, he had a cynical attitude and used a heavy amount of sarcasm, but he had the kindest heart. He tried to help anyone he could and was an ace at giving out compliments.

Pete felt his heart do a barrel roll the second he first saw Mike. The latter had entered Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on a tuesday, and he was beautiful. His eyes were a stunningly solid shade of blue, like toilet water when you use that one weird blue toilet cleaner. You know how the water's so blue you don't even know if it's real because you didn't think things that blue even existed? That was Mike Schmidt's eye color. His skin was as clear as a window cleaned using newspapers. His facial structure was probably as close to perfect as a human can get.

Ah, yes, Pete had immediately fallen in love. It was pretty bad timing, actually, as he was supposed to be teaching a new technician how to replace the animatronics' heads but stopped mid-sentence when Mike entered the room. As Pete stared at Mike, he decided that he wanted this to last forever. He decided that all he wanted to do for the rest of his life was watch this man, study him, learn all about him. 

These decisions were short-lived, however, as the other man quickly retreated to a room further into the building and the young technician politely asked Pete to complete his tutorial.

 

A few minutes later and Pete had successfully taught the new girl how to properly take care of the animatronics. He was finishing up his conversation with the aspiring maintenance girl and was just about to head home for the day when he felt someone tug at the back of his shirt.

"Um, excuse me," the someone said, and Pete had to tilt his head downwards to get a good look at the person. He saw that it was a very short, very attractive man who just so happened to have made his face do the heart eyes emoji a few minutes ago.

"Are you the guy on the phone?"

"Hmm?" Pete stood there for a moment as his brain got in tune with the real world and processed what the short beauty had said. "Oh! Do you work here?"

"Uhh, yeah..." tiny cutie gestured to the very obvious pay check in his hand.

"Ah," Man, oh man, Pete must look like an awkward doofus right now. Fuck. "Yeah, of course." Fuck what does that even mean, oh god his hands were sweaty, how is someone so tiny so gorgeous, jesus, Pete probably looks like a total loser right now, crap crap crap. 

"But are you the guy on the phone?" The gorgeous gnome looked like he was regretting starting this conversation with Pete in the first place. Pete really couldn't blame him.

"Uhh yeah, yeah, that's me. Uh, I think,"

Pretty boy gave him a quizzical look.

"Ah, well, I mean, if you're referring to the person who answers telephone calls to the restaurant, no. That's Charlene. Although you did say guy, and you work here so I'm pretty sure you mean the person who gives instructions over the phone. That's me. So yeah.. i, i am 'the guy on the phone'." Holy shit that was a long and awkward dialogue oh no.

"You're alot smoother on the phone..." short, dark, and handome looked up at tall, lanky, and awkward.

"Wh-hmm?" Was TLA's awkward reply.

"I mean, not by much. You're still really jittery, but you're alot calmer and less awkward on the phone."

"I-"

"It's cute though." 

Pete needed to stop and take a minute to keep his heartbeat down because, jesus chist, the absolutely drop dead gorgeous man of his dreams just called him cute holy lord almighty.

"I'm Mike Schmidt." SDH interrupted Pete's thoughts

"I'm Pete. Uh, Pete Gnash."

Mike decided to give him yet another spike in his heart rate when he asked, "are you free tomorrow night?"

Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck did cutie of the year, Mike Schmidt, just ask him out??? What's happening?? Is life real???

"Uh yeah, I'm not doing anything. Yeah I'm free. Yeah."

"Ah, cool! Do you want to have dinner with me or something ?"

Holy crap oh lord what's life

"Yeah!! Yeah. That'd be neato. Yeah! Yeah."

Mike giggled.

"Heh, cool. We can go to this Chinese place on *insert street name or whatever it's 1 am bear with me*? Mind meeting me there at 7? I cant stay to late cause i kinda have to, like, be here by 12"

"That's fine! Yeah!! Seven!"

"Alright, cool. See you tomorrow!" Mike began exiting the building.

"Yeah!! Yeah! Tomorrow! Wednesday!! Seveb! Yeha!"

Pete really needed to learn to quit while he was ahead.


	2. Out In the Rain When Everything Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike having doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that this chapter involves internalized racism and self confidence issues

Mike Schmidt wasn't a people person. At all. He didn't like socializing, he couldn't have a good conversation, hell, he didn't even like looking at people half the time. When he walked into his working establishment before his shift started to collect his paycheck, he immediately regretted not waiting until friday. Jesus Christ there were so many children in there. They were all so loud. Mike didn't hate kids, like, they were cute and all but a small establishment with like sixty screaming children? That wasn't his cup of tea. 

He was going to be in and out. It was going to be quick. After that he would go home and cry and wonder how his life downward spiraled so low so quickly before starting his shift at 12 am. That was the plan.

Until he met someone. He met someone that he had actually met the night before. Who's kind voice guided him through the night and made him feel more relaxed. He saw his face and he knew he was fucked.

Pete Gnash wasn't perfect. His body was covered in bruises and scars, and his eyes had thick bags underneath them, but Mike swears that he was the most beautiful man he's ever seen.

He was jusr as sweet and awkward in real life as he was on the phone and, yep, Mike was totally screwed. 

He was in love??? ? After knowing him for two days? ??? ?? What

And now he was standing in front of a Chinese place nervous and cold but mostly nervous. He wondered if Pete would even show.

He probably wouldn't. Mike probably came on too strong. Pete probably thinks he's super creepy and is trying to get him fired at the moment. That sucks. Not only because that's like the fifth job this month that he's lost but also because he kinda really liked Pete alot and Pete made him feel some things he hadn't felt in a long time. Good things though.

Mike sighed. He hated sighing because it made him feel like a baby. Or an emo teen who didn't get the latest iPhone. He hated himself for sighing.

Mike sighed again.

Why was he even surprised? Did he actually think Pete would show? Wow. Pathetic. After all Pete's this tall, cute, and sweet guy while Mike's this angry, short, fat, and ugly black kid. He's a real idiot. He doesn't deserve to be happy. He's ugly and negative and dumb and he never got into college and he's working at old restaurants that pay him even less than minimum wage who on earth would show up for a date with Michael Schmi--hOLY CRAP HE'S HERE HE'S RIGHT THERE OH NO WHAT HE'S TOO SAD FOR THIS RIGHT NOW MAKE A RUN FOR IT MIKE BAIL CODE RED FUCK WHAT YOU CAN'T LEAVE JESUS THAT WOULD BE WAY RUDE WHAT I HELP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that it was 1 am when i wrote this too haha oops. Mike is a depressed lil nugget who's probably never gonna get better I'm sorry.
> 
> I kinda forced all my depression things onto him gomen Mike

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 am and i just love microphone so much I'm sorry this is bad there weren't even emojis back then gomen also phone guy is called pete bc yeah snd the only oc in is the technician girl 
> 
> I plan to continue this don't fret


End file.
